The invention relates to a method and a device for the sterile filling of a disposable injector with a defined dose of an injection solution, wherein the disposable injector comprises a cylinder/piston unit with a cylinder and with a movable piston that can be operated manually by means of a rod.
Self-fill single-chamber systems can only be filled using syringes without a needle. However, if an injection solution is stored in a syringe with a fused-in needle, the content first has to be introduced into a syringe without a needle and weighed, which is problematic in the case of batches for clinical trials on account of the additional possible sources of error.
DE 10 2007 034 871 A1 discloses a disposable injector in which the injection solution is sucked out of a medicament ampule through a hose adapter. The dosing is carried out using a scale on a pump rod with which the piston of a cylinder/piston unit is actuated. The dosed amount can vary depending on the angle at which the scale is viewed.
The problem addressed by the present invention is therefore that of developing a method and a device for the sterile filling of a disposable injector in which, without intermediate weighing or risk of inaccurate readings, the disposable injector can be filled with a defined dose of an injection solution, even when the dose is located in a syringe with a fused-in needle.